Miranda and Jack's First Date
by AmityN7
Summary: After the war Miranda and Jack find themselves in the uncomfortable situation of working together. In an attempt to put their past differences behind them the two rivals agree to go out for drinks. But Jack may discover that she doesn't hate Miranda as much as she thought. Prequel series to "The Wedding of Commander Shepard".
1. Chapter 1

Notes-Okay so I discovered that I love writing Jack and Miranda romance when I finished "The Wedding of Commander Shepard" so I decided to start a mini-series about Jack and Miranda's "First Date" that I mentioned in their "Wedding" chapters. I will warn now that this story will probably be my most NSFW to date. If you don't like reading adult stories well...don't read this. I'll update with chapter 2 soon

...

It was winter in Vancouver and a heavy blanket of snow covered the Canadian city. The cold of the snow storm was doubled by the late hour of the day that darkened the streets. Inside a small quite bar Jack waited impatiently at her table. She bounced her knee up and down in an attempt to quell her boredom.

_Where the hell is she? _

_she was supposed to be here by now. _

She already didn't want to come to this and now she had to wait around in this up tight bar until she could drag her bubble butt to where it was supposed to be. Maybe she never intended on showing up. Maybe she was just trying to trick Jack into waiting around for her with no intentions of ever arriving.

_That bitch. _

Jack rose from her seat. She wasn't going to waste any more time waiting on her. Just when she had given up Miranda Lawson walked in the front door. She wore a long winter coat that covered her body but Jack could see that her face was made up. Her lips painted with crimson colored lipstick and her raven colored hair was slightly curled.

Jack hadn't tried to deny it to herself that Lawson was attractive but the former Cerberus operative looked exceptionally beautiful that night. Miranda's stunning beauty made Jack sit back down.

_What the hell is she all dressed up for? _

_What does she think this is? A date? _

_Is this a date? _

While Jack was lost in her thoughts Miranda made her way over to the biotic's table.

"Sorry i'm late Jack. I guess I still don't really know my way around." Miranda said.

Then Lawson undid the buttons that kept her heavy winter coat together and removed the coat. Jack almost did a double take when she looked upon the outfit Miranda had worn.

It was a slim red dress cut low enough to display a tantalizing amount of cleavage that Jack had to fight the urge to stare at.

_Did she think this was date? _

Suddenly Jack found herself wishing that she did before she squashed the thought. This was Miranda Lawson she was talking about. The same bitch who had called her a mistake, the same bitch who had been at her throat every second aboard the Normandy. And she had decided long ago that she wasn't into women. But still that dress.

"Damn, and I thought the shit Cerberus had you prancing around in was slutty." Jack said trying to mask the confusing enjoyment she got from the outfit.

Miranda frowned. "I thought we agreed to do this to put an end to comments like that."

Jack rolled her eyes.

Miranda sat down. "You don't like my dress?"

Jack groaned and decided she'd be honest. "It's actually kinda hot."

Miranda smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"What the hell do you think this is?"

Lawson shifted in her seat. "What do you mean?"

"Coming here all sexed up like that? You look like I picked you up off the street."

Miranda's shoulders sunk. "I'm sorry. I just...was trying to look my best."

Jack could tell she was embarrassing Miranda something she had previously thought impossible. But she found that insulting her was not as much fun when Miranda didn't fight back.

Miranda stood back up "This was a mistake." she said obviously feeling foolish that she had gotten so dressed up.

"Goddamnit, Sit back down. I'm...sorry." Jack said like a child being forced to apologize by their mother.

Slowly Miranda dropped back into her seat. "Listen Jack, I know we haven't got along very well. But if we can't work this out we're going to lose our jobs. Like it or not we're stationed together, and like it or not we are going to have to work together. I am willing to start again. Are you?"

Jack huffed out a disgusted groan.

"Use your words Jack." Miranda snapped.

"Whatever." Jack said. She was comforted by the woman's insult and it made her feel like somewhat less of a bitch for being so cruel.

"Good. So I suppose we should order something to drink."

Miranda signaled the waiter over with a wave of her hand. Lawson studied the drinks menu and picked out an expensive and complicated cocktail. The waiter arrived and Miranda opened her mouth to order but was interrupted by Jack.

"Shots, lots of them." Jack said flopping the menu into the waiters arms. "You wanna drink with me then your going to drink what I want."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and handed her menu to the waiter. "Fine."

Jack was surprised. Maybe the cheerleader was tougher than she gave her credit for. Or maybe she was letting her good looks cloud her judgment. But she wasn't going to fix this problem by continuing being a bitch to her so she decided that she'd at least stow the insults as best she could for tonight.

"You think you can match me drink for drink Princess?" Jack challenged.

Miranda leaned in and smirked. "I know I can."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack glanced out the window and saw light flurries of snow rain down. She shifted her attention back to Lawson just as Miranda slammed her now empty third shot on the table.

"I believe we're even Jack." Miranda said boastfully.

Jack chuckled. "That was just warm up cheerleader."

_Wait did I just laugh? _Jack thought before an even more disturbing question invading her mind. _Am I enjoying this? _

Miranda returned her chuckle. "I think you will find I am much more resilient than you remember."

"Amongst other things."

"Are you flirting with me Jack?" Miranda said in a joking tone that Jack couldn't decide if she heard sincerity behind.

_Shit, am I? _

"Keep your pants on Princess."

Another quick chuckle came from Miranda. "That's not a no."

"Shut up." Jack said before brushing a rouge strand of hair from her face. "Let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead." Miranda said sounding like she anticipated another crude insult.

"Why'd you want to do this? I mean if I was you i'd just ask for a transfer."

"Why don't you transfer?"

"Maybe I like it here. And you didn't answer my fucking question. Why'd you ask me out?" Jack asked again before bringing her fourth shot to her lips.

Miranda sighed. "In the spirit of new beginnings I'll be honest with you Jack. I feel like I might owe you an apology."

Jack almost choked on her drink in surprise. "No shit!"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Oh yeah? For what? Calling me a mistake? Acting like an asshole? Or maybe for..." Miranda interrupted her.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I spent my entire life either with my bastard father or with Cerberus. Being on the outside now, working with the Alliance. It's made me realize what..."

"A total bitch you were?"

Miranda smirked. "Yes I suppose. I didn't treat you fairly, I was cruel, I was wrong. About Cerberus, about The Illusive Man, most of all I was wrong about you."

"Gee you fucking think so?"

"The way you were able to turn yourself around. How you were able to look after those students at Grissom Academy and now your work with the Alliance. You've proven to me that I wasn't just wrong about you but I was wrong about myself. You're right I was a pure cold hearted bitch, but I want to fix that. So I figure i could start with making things right with you."

"Alright fine. Let's say i believe your being sincere. Why the fuck should I forgive you?"

"Because I've been in this city for a month and the only people I've said more than two words to are you and Kaidan. Because I could do with a friend...for a change."

"You think we can be friends?!" Jack said stifling back a laugh. "What hell makes you think that?"

"Well we've been here for about 45 minutes and you haven't left."

"Yeah well that's only cause you've been buying me shots."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Is it?"

_Damnit._

"Fine, lets pretend that the last 45 minutes were not the most agonizing time i've spent with another person. How exactly do _we_ go about being friends?" Jack said.

"We could continue getting drunk and talk. Without your childish insults for once."

Jack thought over the idea. She had to admit she had enjoyed her time with the woman thus far. But was she really ready to try and be friends with Miranda?

"And what would we talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Jack."

Jack glared at Miranda. "And why would you want to hear about me?"

"Because you fascinate me." Jack expected her response to be sarcastic but Miranda appeared to be sincere.

_I fascinate her?_

_What the fuck does that mean? _

Suddenly Jack realized how Lawson was looking at her. Miranda was leaning in close and had made a point to stare into her eyes. Lawson had her chest pressing up against the edge of the table and Jack found that not staring at her breasts was becoming much harder than it had been 45 minutes ago.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Yesterday I didn't_ give_ two shits about her and now I can't stop staring at her tits. _

Lawson wasn't acting like herself, at least not how she had ever acted in front of Jack. Miranda seemed to actually want to talk about her.

Jack licked her lips and forced herself to pry her eyes away from Miranda's chest before she noticed."Not sure there's much to discuss. Unless you wanna hear about piracy, drugs and murder."

"And who says I don't?"

"I can't figure you out cheerleader."

"I didn't know you were trying." Miranda said before taking her fourth shot and matching Jack.

"Yeah well, you got me thinking."

Miranda chuckled. "Uh oh." but her insult wasn't like usual. It wasn't venomous but instead it sounded almost playful.

"Maybe I was wrong about you too."

Miranda wiped her mouth dry from the shot and placed the glass upside down on the table top. "Oh?"

"Maybe we could work something out."

"Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?" Miranda asked in almost a whisper as she leaned in even closer to Jack.

"I still really hate you, but maybe we could call a truce. At work at least."

Instantly Miranda pulled back and sat up straight. "Oh." Jack almost winced when she saw the woman frown in obvious disappointment. "Um, yeah that sounds fine." Jack wanted to protest when Miranda got up from her seat. "You know it's late. I didn't mean to keep you out so long. Thanks for coming." then Lawson payed the bill with her omni-tool and headed towards the door. "Good night Jack."

_Fuck. _

_Why the hell did I say that? _

It was because Jack had spent the last hour trying to suppress a growing attraction to the woman she had assumed was her enemy. It was because no matter how much she thought she hated Miranda, she couldn't hid it from herself any longer that she actually liked her. That being friends with her wasn't as terrible as she'd like to believe. And that terrified her.

She thought over just letting Miranda walk away and forgetting that this whole night ever happened. But as she watched Lawson step outside a voice in the back of her head screamed _"__Go after her goddamnit!"_. So Jack rose to her feet and sprinted towards the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside was cold. A hell of a lot colder than she had anticipated. Snow fell in random spiraling motions from the sky. Jack wished she had worn more than her Alliance uniform but she didn't have time to worry about the temperature she had to find Miranda.

What had previously been a urge to stop her from leaving had evolved into a desperate need to find her and apologize.

This_ is fucking stupid. _

_What am I doing? _

She knew exactly what she was doing but it didn't mean she understood why.

_So what if she apologized. _

_so what if she wasn't a total bitch to me for once. _

_It doesn't mean I have to run around freezing my ass off in a snow storm to find her. _

But try as she might to fight it, she was committed to finding her.

Soon Jack found a fresh set of prints in the snow. She followed the trail until it lead to a corner. Just out of sight around the corner Jack could her a soft sniffling.

_Is she crying? _

_Shit. _

Jack sighed and turned the corner. Tears did indeed fall from Miranda's eyes. Not messy sobbing tears but still tears. Lawson's nose was red but Jack guessed that it had more to do with the temperature.

Miranda reached up to wipe the few tears she had shed from her eyes. "Jack, excuse me. I just...um."

"I'm sorry."

Miranda gained her composure and stiffened her posture. "No please don't apologize. I don't know what I was thinking, it was stupid. Of course you wouldn't want to be friends with me. All the horrible things I said to you and all the horrible things Cerberus did to you."

"Listen." Jack groaned. "I can't believe i'm going to say this. I don't hate you."

"Then why did you just say you did?"

"Because sometimes I say shit I don't mean! Fuck, I'll level with you I came here tonight expecting to make this night a living hell for you. I never thought I'd actually enjoy myself."

"What are you saying?"

Jack offered her hand. "I'm saying if you want to start fresh. Fine, fuck it we'll start fresh. I forgive you."

Miranda shook her hand. "Thank you Jack. I can't tell you how much that means."

"Yeah whatever."

Miranda smiled. "You know I overheard today that they were finishing pulling one of those giant Reaper corpses out of the harbour tonight before it gets iced up. Might be interesting to see."

"Dead Reaper? You bet your ass I want to see it."

The Vancouver Harbour was only a few blocks away so they decided to walk. The few times Jack glanced over at her companion Miranda had a smile on her face.

Finally they arrived at the Harbour's edge and before them a huge Reaper corpse was strung up by three cranes. Giant spotlights shone on it's icy hull making it appear as though it was on stage. There was no damage to the ship on the outside but it was well and truley dead. Killed by the crucible just a few short months prior. The rest of the city was still heavily damaged.

In truth Jack was suprised the bar they had visited was open especially when the Alliance had given priority to reconstruction of their own facilities and to clean up of situations like the one before them. It wouldn't do to have corpses the size of sky scrapers laying around the city for too long. Especially if you were trying to rebuild.

"Still a little hard to believe it's all over. Even after all that's happened since." Miranda said as she eyed the mechanical giant.

"I know what you mean. I lost almost all my kids to those fucking bastards. And now their all dead."

"Even after all she accomplished before I'm amazed that Shepard was able to pull it off. I wish she were awake to see this now."

"She will be soon enough, I know it. Shepard didn't go through all that shit to die now."

"I hope your right. I'm sorry about your students."

"Me too."

The air was salty where they were standing, and a cold breeze made Jack shiver. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm them with friction. Miranda seemed to take notice and unbuttoned her coat.

"I'm fine." Jack lied.

But Miranda shedded her coat and draped it across both of their shoulders forcing the two women closer. Jack felt their bodies lean into each other and soon the warmth of Miranda's body made her stop shivering.

"Thanks."

"Perhaps you should wear more layers. You do live in Canada now."

"Thats the price of looking good Princess." Jack joked and for once _princess_ didn't sound like an insult. She couldn't help but smile when Miranda giggled.

"You do look good."

"Yeah, yeah. Your not looking too bad yourself."

"I like your hair." Miranda said.

"No shit? I seem to remember a certain genetically superior bitch saying otherwise at Shepard's party." Jack scolded herself for calling her a bitch. She did it out of habit but she no longer wanted to hurt Lawson's feelings. But Miranda didn't seem to mind.

"I lied. It suits you. You should keep it like that."

"Maybe I will." Jack said. She tried not to, but Miranda's compliments made her blush.

_What's happening to me? _

_I used to be a hardened criminal and now here I am blushing like a fucking school girl. _

_I used to imagine ripping her head off and now I can't stop imagining what she looks like naked._

It was true. Ever since they had been drawn in close under Miranda's coat Jack had stopped even trying to pretend like she wasn't staring at Miranda's breasts. She pictured fucking her, imagining what it would be like to bend her to her will. Then she eliminated the thought from her mind. She wasn't gay. At least she thought she wasn't and there was no way Miranda felt that way.

"We should get out of the cold. I do have some wine back at my place. I can't imagine I could interest you in some?" Miranda said.

Then Jack starting putting together that night. The dress, the compliments, the drinks and now this invitation. Maybe Lawson was interested. Or maybe she really did just want a friend. She definetly didn't seem the type to bed women but Miranda was surprising her at every turn.

_What's the worst that could happen? _

_We'll get drunk, I'll fuck her and then I'll go home. _

_Sounds like fun. _

The worst that could happen is that it could end up not being a one night stand. The worst that could happen is that after how much she tried to fight it she might discover that she had real feelings for Miranda. But Jack didn't even consider those outcomes.

"Hell, i'm always game for free drinks."

Miranda smiled. "Perfect. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is me." Miranda said as she entered a quick code in her omni-tool causing her apartment door's red display to turn green and pop open.

Jack followed Lawson inside and forced herself to pry her eyes from Miranda's ass and take a good look at the woman's home.

Miranda's apartment was small. One bed, one bathroom, and one window. It was identical to Jack's own Alliance apartment. But Jack decided to keep her Alliance residence a secret to avoid any obligation to invite someone over including Miranda. She liked to keep her spaces her own and didn't like a lot of company.

Miranda kept the place unsurprisingly clean. All her clothes were neatly hung in a tiny closet, her bed was made without even a wrinkle in the bedspread and after taking a moments glance at the small bookshelf she kept Jack could tell she had alphabetized every one.

"How sickeningly perfect." Jack said, giving the apartment a second glance.

"I like things to be in order."

"You need to loosen up cheerleader."

Then Jack spotted the only thing out of place in the apartment. A magazine laying on it's cover on the bedside table. Seeing as how rare magazines or books were to find in print Jack decided she was curious and moved to inspect it.

She picked it up and flipped the magazine over to see the title.

FORNAX

Jack instantly burst into laughter before she noticed a marked page. Before she could flip to it Miranda snatched the issue out of her hand. Lawson's face was bright red.

"I never thought the Cerberus cheerleader would be riding her finger to the sight of aliens!"

"Must you be so crass?!" Miranda spat.

"What is it that does it for you? Elcor? The Hanar? Maybe your one of those kinky Vorcha lovers."

"Honestly Jack, I was just curious!"

"Curious enough to buy it in print and keep it by your bedside apparently."

"My taste in pornography is my business only!" Miranda made a show of throwing the magazine into the trash. But she did so gently, as if careful not to bend or damage the pages. Jack guessed she would fish it out of the trash after she left.

"I'm just fucking with you."

"Well if your finished. Perhaps we can open that bottle of wine."

"Just make sure you wash your hands before you handle the glasses." Jack said with a grin.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pulled the bottle and two glasses out of a small cabinet. "I am willing to let your comments slide."

"How gracious of you."

"If you answer a question."

Jack took a seat on Miranda's bed. "Whatever, go ahead."

"Why'd you come after me? Not that you haven't proven time and time again that I don't know you as well as I thought. Still I never expected you to apologize to me...to forgive me. Let alone join me here. So why?"

"Shit, I guess your growing on me." Miranda poured Jack a tall glass of wine and handed it to the biotic. Jack accepted the glass and took a large swig. "Shepard believed in me, and the Alliance gave me a second chance. So if I got one I figure maybe you deserve one too. Now it's my turn."

"Fair enough."

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before tonight you were all perfection and confidence. I was surprised you were able to walk around with that big stick up your even bigger ass. Now your inviting me of all people into your home. I get that you want to clear the air, but don't you have someone else to spend your nights with."

Miranda poured her own glass and took a sip. "I'm not very good at making friends."

"That's Shocking." Jack said sarcastically. "So you turn to me?"

"I guess I believed our time aboard the Normandy regardless of how hostile it was may of counted for something. In truth I haven't had a real friend since Niket and look how that turned out." Miranda's voice dropped and Jack heard the sadness in it.

"Well you still have your sister." Jack offered trying to make her feel better.

"True. But in all honesty, I don't think me and Ori will ever be very close. God knows i've tried. Even after all we've been through together with my father, I'm just the woman who showed up in her life and told her I was her sister. After Horizon she wanted to go back with her family. And I don't think she counts me among them." Miranda took a seat beside Jack on her bed. "I'm lonely Jack. Before all this I had The Normandy, the Lazerus project...Cerberus. I had something to offer. Now look at me. With the Alliance overseeing reconstruction and other bullshit jobs. Everyone treats me as nothing but the bitch who worked for Cerberus. I wouldn't even have this bloody job if not for Shepard. Now I have nothing. No friends, no boyfriend or...anyone. I'm cooped up in this pokey little apartment with nothing but asari porn to keep me company. I used to thrive on my own. It was one of the reasons the Illusive Man hand picked me. Now...well, I'm just tired of being alone all the time. "

_I actually feel sorry for her._

"So, Asari?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Figured i'd see what all the fuss was about."

"And?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Miranda shrugged. "I suppose I get it. However I still prefer to keep things familiar. If you get my meaning." Miranda turned her head and locked eyes with Jack.

_she's hitting on me. _

Suddenly Jack felt nervous. She wanted Miranda. Badly. But now that the feeling seemed to be mutual Jack's plan to dominate her became less of a fantasy and that made butterflys fill her stomach.

"Um...yeah I think I do."

She wanted to pin her under her body. Wanted to run her hands through her hair and squeeze her breasts. Jack felt herself getting wet as her imagination became more and more vivid. Without thought her hands reached out but she regained her self control enough to pull her hands back towards herself. Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"I'm Fine." Jack said as she pressed her thighs together.

"If you say so. You just look a little flushed."

"I said I'm fine." Jack insisted as she tried to stop her racing thoughts. But Miranda's dress was making it nearly impossible. Her eyes were glued yet again to Lawson's breasts as they gently rose and fell with her breaths. This time when Jack looked back up she knew Miranda had caught her.

_shit. _

_She knows._

But Miranda didn't call her out instead she rose from the bed and moved towards her small closet. "Do you mind if I get out of this dress and into something more comfortable?"

The question made Jack wonder of she had imagined it. "Yeah sure. You want me to step outside?"

"Don't bother we're both girls."

Jack didn't avert her eyes when Miranda slipped out of the red dress. The biotic's eyes were everywhere. On her breasts and down to her ass. Admiring her features and using her imagination to picture what little of her body still hid behind her bra and panties.

Miranda fished out a plain uniform t-shirt and loose fitting pants. Jack bit her lip when she watched Lawson's stomach muscles contract as she pulled the shirt over her head. She then snapped her attention to her toned legs, making sure to get everything the image had to offer before Miranda pulled the pants up her legs.

_Fuck. _

Suddenly Jack was aware of how wet she was. She had never wanted anyone else so bad and it was making her head go fuzzy. Her defenses were falling, she didn't want to screw around anymore and she didn't care that Miranda was a woman. She just wanted to touch her so badly it hurt.

Miranda moved back to Jack's side and returned to her seat next her in the bed. She placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, are you sure your feeling alright?"

Lawson's touch almost made her seize the woman right then but she suppressed the urge.

_Get ahold of yourself goddamnit. _

Jack ignored her question and finished off the large glass of wine. The combination of the glass of wine and the shots from earlier were finally taking full effect. She was drunk, and she knew that her self control was only going to get worse.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Note-This chapter is very NSFW. You should be over 18 before reading this. You have been warned.

"It wasn't as bad as you might think."

"Wait your being serious? You really had sex with a turian?"

"Yeah. They might be up tight assholes but that guy knew his way around a human."

Miranda giggled at Jack's crude comments as she polished off the last of her second glass of wine. She set the empty glass down and stared at Jack with piercing eyes. Jack fought the urge to stare back and diverted her gaze to the digital clock at Lawson's bedside.

"Holy shit it's 2am!"

_Wait, I've spent hours just Talking to her? _

Jack had never done this with anyone.

"Is it really?" Miranda said.

"We have work tomorrow."

Miranda seemed to be less concerned. "Well it's much too late and cold for me to let you walk home tonight. Why don't you stay here?"

_This is it._

Jack decided to not mention that all she would have to do is walk to a nearby Alliance campus to get home. She wanted to test how badly Lawson wanted her to stay.

"Forget about it. I can find my way home just fine."

Miranda did look disappointed but her response was not entirely what Jack was looking for. "Alright. Sorry to have kept you out so late." She said as she got to her feet.

_Damn. _

"Whatever. I could have left if I wanted to."

Miranda smiled. "That's true. I had a very nice time tonight Jack. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Yeah well for what it's worth I guess I had fun."

Jack admission made Miranda's smile grow. "Perfect. So..." Lawson offered her hand. "Friends?"

Jack shook the woman's hand. "Friends."

The handshake lingered longer than it should have. Jack knew she should have let go by now but Miranda hadn't pulled away either. Soon the attraction she had been trying suppress all night returned full force. She felt tension and need building between her legs again and it soon became unbearable.

_Fuck it. _

Jack pulled Miranda in close and seized her lips. It was a rough kiss and Jack was too distracted with the taste of Miranda's lips to notice Lawson's squeals of surprise. Suddenly Miranda pushed her away and Jack was drawn back to reality.

_Oh shit._

Miranda's eyes were wide. And she wiped Jack's lipstick from her mouth without pulling her eyes from the tattooed biotic.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I...uh I don't know why I did that." Jack lied. She knew exactly why she did it. Miranda's mouth fluttered open as if she had something to say but no words came. Jack released her hold on Miranda's hand. "I'll go."

_What the hell was that? _

In Jack's experience when she wanted to have sex she did. But this was the first time she had ever made a move on someone she'd actually have to see again. She didn't think it through. It was a mistake.

Just as Jack turned to leave feeling more embarrassed then she had in her entire life Miranda's took hold of her, placing one hand on each cheek and pulling their lips together again. Jack kissed her back with even more ferocity. Miranda pushed her tongue in her mouth. As the kiss continued Jack chewed and sucked hungrily on Miranda's lower lip. She was surprised when she felt Miranda's hands slip from her face and cup her breasts through her uniform. Fingers teasing her through the fabric. Jack finally allowed herself to do what she had been dreaming of doing all night and took hold of Lawson's ass and squeezed.

They separated to take a breath and stared into each others eyes.

"Clothes." Jack said breathlessly.

Instantly Miranda took hold of Jack's uniform and peeled it off her, exposing her tattooed breasts and toned body and accidentally popping a few of the buttons off. Before Jack could return the favor Lawson threw her on to the bed. Jack was always the dominate even with the less than savory men she had been with before. She sat up on her elbow.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Cerberus?"

Miranda pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her pants down and off her legs. Jack marveled at her body once more, frustrated that some of it still hid behind Miranda's underwear. "What I've been wanting to do all night." She said in a low bedroom voice that made Jack surge with arousal.

Jack tried to match her lowered voice when she replied. "And that is?"

Miranda's actions answered her question. Lawson reached back and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before pulling her panties down her legs revealing the well groomed strip of dark hair above her sex.

"Shit..." Jack said in almost a whisper as she took in the sight.

Miranda rewarded her comment with a hungry grin and crawled on to the bed. She took hold of Jack's hands and pinned them above the convict's head. It was different being taken like this. Jack had never relinquished control of herself to another. But something about Lawson made Jack feel like she could trust her. And the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other on the bed was one Jack enjoyed beyond measure.

She took a breif moment to marvel and how much she had changed in the past few years. She had gone from being a pychotic convict to a responsible Alliance officer. And now she was about to be fucked by a woman she had thoroughly despised just yesterday.

Miranda's lips pulled her back into the scene. She had already decided to herself that she'd let the cheerleader take command. But she was unbearably curious to see how Lawson would respond to a challenge.

"You think you can fuck me?"

Jack's hips lurched forward when Miranda thrusted her fingers inside her. "Does that answer your question?"

Jack bit her lower lip. "Fuck." She whimpered as Lawson moved her fingers in and out. Miranda's fingers picked up speed as she continued making Jack let out another "Fuck" this time more high pitched. Suddenly Miranda removed her fingers from inside her and moved herself lower and buried her head between Jack's thighs. Lawson's tougue picked up where her fingers left off and Jack threw her head back. No longer attempting to form words Jack let out a loud "Ah!". She would of felt embarassed by how fast she was approaching climax but she could hardly focus on anything but the feeling of Miranda's mouth as she sucked on her clit.

It was unlike anything Jack had experienced before. Miranda was more than beautiful she was skilled as well. As Lawson continued to go to work with her mouth Jack found all lingering resentment to her she still carried disappeared. She gave in completely, letting out more high pitched moans of pleasure as Miranda continued. She had thought she preferred men but already Jack never wanted to go back.

Her high pitched moans became a loud scream as she came. Jack's vision blurred momentarily and as the aftershocks ran through her body she realized how badly she had needed the orgasm. She had been nothing but the Alliance's bitch for the past months. Working constantly with no real time for any enjoyment.

Before the pleasure of the orgasm completely left her Jack felt Miranda's fingers replace her tongue as she thrusted them back inside Jack with more speed and feeling. Jack lost the ability to even articulate words as she writhed on the bed. She came for a second time and felt her inner muscles clamp down around Miranda's fingers and coat them with a flood of wetness. Jack's breaths were shallow and rapid but she needed more, she had never been the focus of someone's attention like this. And having a partner that actually cared about making her come was incredible.

Miranda removed her fingers from between Jack's legs and brought her hand up to her lips. She slowly licked the wetness that coated her digits, letting out a soft moan as she sucked them clean.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Jack asked trying to hide just how desperate she was for more.

Miranda didn't answer. She crawled up to the head of the bed and opened her legs before grabbing Jack's head and bringing it between them. Jack accepted the challenge and brought her hands up to play with Lawson's nipples as she worked her tongue.

Miranda was already excited and Jack could feel it as she swiped her tongue over the woman's clit. Lawson dug her hands into Jack's brown hair. "Oh God Jack." Jack responded to Lawson's cries by lightly pinching her nipples resulting in another cry of pleasure.

It wasn't too long before Miranda came just as she had minutes before. But just as Miranda hadn't let up Jack wouldn't either. But she needed to feel Lawson inside her again. She took Miranda's hand around the wrist and guided it back down between her legs and at the same time she pushed her own fingers inside Miranda. But Miranda didn't slip inside. "Are you gonna make me fucking ask?" Jack snapped.

Miranda smiled smugly. "Yes."

Jack rolled her eyes. She knew this was some kind of power play but she was so drunk with pleasure she couldn't care less. "Please."

"Please what Jack?"

"Please fuck me Miranda."

Miranda grinned and did as the biotic asked. Together they thrusted their fingers inside each other, letting out cries of bliss in harmony. Jack brought her lips to Miranda's breasts and chewed hungrily on their stiff points. She had never had the chance to play with another woman's breasts and found that it greatly enhanced the experience. Together they came again collapsing in a sweaty heap next to each other in the bed completely exhausted.

Jack leaned over and kissed her again. Tasting herself on Miranda's lips.

Jack separated to speak. "Damn, we should have been doing this back on the Normandy."

Miranda chuckled. "It sure would have made our suicide mission more enjoyable." She agreed.

Jack got under the covers of Lawson's bed. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Not at all." Miranda replied as she got under the covers herself.

Both woman rolled over so their backs were facing each other.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Jack rolled over on to her back and Miranda did the same. Jack took a moment to marvel at how insane the situation was. She is in in bed with Miranda Lawson. Lawson leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips and rested her head on Jack's chest. Before Jack could analyze the situation further she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack awoke in Miranda Lawson's bed. She glanced out the window and found that it was still dark. She guessed sunrise was fast approaching. The layer of sweat that coated her body made the covers stick to her. Miranda lay with her eyes closed and her head resting on Jack's breasts.

Miranda's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she found Jack still spooning her.

"Hey." Jack said a little awkwardly.

"Hey yourself." Miranda replied and pulled her head from the makeshift pillow she had made from Jack's chest. "Jack, last night was perfect. You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Yeah I guess I did to."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped for something like this to happen."

"Are you saying you planned on fucking me?"

Miranda chuckled. "I always have a plan Jack."

"Why? I didn't even know you were gay."

"I didn't know you were."

"I'm not. Or...I wasn't. Shit it's complicated. I've never really done anything like that." Jack said.

Miranda stroked Jack's hair. "Me neither."

"Could have fooled me."

Miranda grinned. "I may have watched a few Extranet videos in preparation."

"Not to sound like a pussy but what does this mean?"

"Mean?"

"Yeah, I mean in my experience this is sort of a one time thing. But I really want to do that again."

"Me too."

"So are we like... girlfriends now?" Jack said.

"I was thinking more like friends."

Jack scolded herself for saying girlfriend. "Yeah that sounds good. Friends...who occasionally like to fuck each other. I can deal with that."

"Not that I don't like you Jack. I do. But I have a feeling the Alliance might not approve of two officers stationed together being involved. So I think we should keep this a secret."

"Alright." Jack had to admit she liked the idea. "So can we do this again soon?"

Miranda took hold of one of Jack's breasts and squeezed. She brought her lips to her ear. "How about we get together right after work tonight." she whispered before playfully chewing on her ear.

"How the hell am I supposed to get any work done today?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You have to remember to keep this our little secret. As much as I complain, this job is all I have. So promise me."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Yeah I fucking promise. Nobody will ever find out."

"Good. I'd offer to walk you to work but I fear that would seem a little strange to our co-workers. However I do know a nice place nearby if you wanted to get some breakfast. My treat."

"Yeah that sounds...nice."

_Sounds Nice? _

_Shit it does._

_I don't eat breakfast. _

_I don't spoon people I fuck._

_And I sure as hell don't go on dates._

But Jack had done all those things with Miranda. She was shocked, but the thought of spending more time with Lawson was a welcome one. All it took was one night of drinks and conversation to change her.

"Well the sun comes up in about 15 minutes. And we have work in about an hour and a half."

Jack threw the covers off her and stepped out of bed. The cold air tensed her naked body. "I guess I should take a shower."

"Oh the shower only has a finite amount of hot water. Do you mind if I join you?"

"Knock yourself out."

Miranda started the shower and they both stepped in. The bathroom was small and so was the shower forcing their bodies close together, but it was big enough to allow them both to get clean. Jack would have complained but being close to Miranda was not unpleasant despite the lack of free space. Part of her wanted to make a move but her body was still sore from last night and decided that the act of showering together was stimulation enough.

They finished up and quickly got dry before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. Jack picked up her discarded uniform jacket and shrugged it on to her shoulders. When she reached to button the coat she found several buttons missing.

"Goddamnit." Jack huffed pulling the jacket off.

"What?"

"You ruined my jacket!"

"Oh, sorry. You might be able to fit into something of mine." Miranda offered walking to her closet.

"Yeah that sounds great. You have an extra skin tight cat suit in there for me?"

"Sure do." Miranda said as she threw the suit at Jack.

Jack caught it. "I was kidding. I'm not wearing this shit."

"Well you are unless you want to go into work flashing your bloody tits. It's all I have."

"Are you kidding? You only have these?"

Miranda fished out her own suit. "Outside of the dress I wore last night...yeah."

"Your not serious." Now that she thought about it she had never seen Miranda wear anything else. "You have got to get some new threads Cheerleader."

"You can sit there making fun of me or you can get dressed."

"I can do both." Jack said as she reluctantly put on the white and black suit rolling her eyes as she zipped it up. "I look fucking ridiculous."

Miranda giggled. "Yeah, you do."

"Screw you! How the hell are we going to hide us spending the night together if I show up wearing your sex suit?"

"Hm, Good question. I don't know just act like it's yours."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Wow that's genius. No way they would ever suspect anything if I just pretend like it's mine."

"You have a better idea?"

Jack opened her mouth before realizing that she didn't. "Fine. I guess I'm stuck with this."

"I guess you are. We'll find you a spare uniform when we get there. Until then we will just have to hope nobody we know sees you." Miranda said as she finished getting dressed herself.

Jack groaned. "Can't imagine this going wrong."

"Come on. Lets go get something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes- Sorry this took so long. I wrote this chapter during my vacation (which i'm still on) hence the long wait. Originally this was the final chapter but it got to be way too long so I split it in two. The real final chapter isn't done just yet and this one is still a little rough around the edges so if you see something wrong Tell Me! Enjoy! Oh and if theres anything you'd like to see in the final chapter tell me and I may be able to work it in. Annnnd my new Shepard and Liara series will be starting soon! Now i'm really done.

Miranda dabbed at her mouth with her napkin as she chewed her final bite of breakfast.

"Okay, this is actually amazing." Jack said pointing at her plate with her fork. "I haven't eaten anything good in months."

"Well i'm glad your enjoying it."

"You're still a bit of a cold bitch but at least you know where to find good waffles." Jack said before stuffing another bite into her mouth with her fork.

"I can live with that. Listen Jack I think we need to talk."

Jack didn't bother swallowing her food first before she spoke. "Talk? Didn't we already discuss all that crap? We're friends who fuck not much more needs to be said."

Miranda looked annoyed. "We...we...i'm sorry but can you please finish chewing before you talk."

Jack rolled her eyes and did as she asked. "Happy?"

"We need to go over how this works."

Jack chuckled. "What sex?"

"No you impossible woman. Our arrangement!"

Jack smiled. Even after their bonding she still liked geting a rise out of Miranda. "I like it when you get feisty."

"So since pretty much everyone we know works for the Alliance we need to keep this only between us even outside of work. And..."

"God, shut up! We went over the arrangement. I got it! It's just sex."

Just sex didn't quite explain it but Jack decided she'd downplay her feelings on the subject.

Miranda narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice despite Jack's lack of effort to keep the conversation private. "Between you and me! Think about how vocal we've been of our feelings towards each other in the past. How exactly do you think it will look if people get wind of what we occasionally like to do in our off time? I want to make sure you understand that there is a very good reason to keep this a secret."

Jack thought it over. Even if she knew she was wrong she didn't like admitting it. And if people knew what happened between her and Lawson it would make a lot of things she said very openly seem very hypocritical.

"Alright you have a point. So even outside of work we keep it locked down. Whatever, who the hell else do I have to tell anyway?"

"Good. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Jack finished her meal and leaned back in her chair. "Shit, you're not gonna start acting all soft on me are you?"

Miranda cupped her hands on top of the table and brought her voice down to almost a whisper. "We had intercourse. I think we can at least be civil with each other."

Jack scrunched up her nose. "Intercourse? Really?"

"Fine. We fucked." Miranda admitted looking awkward when the swear left her lips.

Jack laughed at the woman's attempt at cursing. "One night and I'm already rubbing off on you cheerleader."

"You better head out now I got the check."

"Sure, I was hoping to arrive a little early anyway so I can find a change of clothes. Not that I don't enjoy playing dress up like the Cerberus cheerleader." Jack got to her feet. "Oh and in case my sarcasm wasn't clear. I fucking hate this thing." She said as she stretched the collar out on the catsuit to give her some small reprieve from it's constriction.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you."

"See ya at work. Thanks for the waffles."

"My pleasure."

As Jack walked towards work she finally took a moment to analyze everything that had transpired in the last few hours. Had she really done this? Jack had her fair share of sexual experiences but it never was something that she revolved her life around. Just a quick fuck here or there to get her mind off it usually was all she needed.

She never had anything close to an emotional connection with the men she had been with. In actuality she hated almost all of them and she hated herself the morning after even more.

But being with Miranda was different. In addition to the obvious physical connection they had shared there was something more to it than just sex. She had felt some sort of an emotional link with Lawson. Nothing as strong as love, Jack doubted she would ever fall in love with someone but Miranda had been special. More than special she had been amazing.

Amazing enough to have her not sneak out of her place while she was asleep. Amazing enough to spend the morning after having breakfast with her while wearing her ridiculous clothes none the less.

Jack was confused, excited and a little scared of the changes that were taking place within her. Yesterday she had been depressed, more than just depressed but actively seeking any form of motivation for her life.

She had loved her students. They weren't just kids to her they were her kids. They had filled her otherwise empty life with something meaningful and now they were dead. Or in some cases worse than dead. She had failed them. It was her job to teach them how to look after themselves and yet almost every last one of them had suffered painful deaths at the hands of the Reapers in London.

Jack had been on auto-pilot since the war ended. She just let the Alliance station her where ever and did whatever they asked. She had never been so submissive in her life, and she had never been more miserable.

Now she felt something she hadn't felt in months. Jack was happy.

This thing with Miranda didn't make much sense. They had hated each others guts. They worked together. And Jack had thought up until about her second orgasm last night that she wasn't gay. Now Jack wondered if she had always been a lesbian but lacked the balls to explore the possibility. She certainly had no intentions of going back and the reality finally set in just before she passed through security and entered HQ.

A familiar but friendly voice made her jump once she was inside. "Hello Jack." Kahlee Sanders said as she studied a datapad but continued briskly walking to some unknown destination.

Jack picked up her pace to walk beside her as they spoke."What are you doing here Sanders? I thought you were supposed to be on Elysium." Jack asked. She was surprised to see her in Vancouver but vaguely remembered being made aware of her visit recently.

"Don't tell me you forgot already Jack."

"Forgot what?"

Kahlee let out a disappointed groan. "Damnit, we're supposed to present our proposal for reconstruction of Grissom Academy today!"

Jack's eyes widened.

_Was that today?_

The academy had been sitting derelict in orbit of Elysium ever since Commander Shepard rescued Jack, Kahlee and the students from Cerberus over a year ago. The station was still heavily damaged from Cerberus's attack and on top of that education was not exactly a top priority for the Alliance.

"I've been a little busy Kahlee. Must of slipped my mind but now that you mention it..."

Kahlee pried her eyes from the datapad and stared at Jack. "Yeah?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for that."

"What do you mean? You were our most popular instructor and the Alliance will be more likely to give us the go ahead if the person they personally appointed to the project is still onboard. I need you Jack. Why would you not be right for this?"

She wanted to tell her that she didn't think she could bring herself to teach again. That Rodriguez and Prangley and all the other students deaths were her fault. But she just couldn't seem to tell her that when Kahlee was looking at her wih such desperation. She knew how much the academy meant to Kahlee. And with Anderson gone it was all she had left.

_You owe her this much._

"Fine. What time do we go up against the board?"

Kahlee smiled. "Not for a couple hours. I'll call you when it's time. In the meantime what the hell are you wearing?"

Suddenly Jack remembered she was still in Miranda's catsuit and panic hit her. She calmed down when she remembered Sanders didn't know who Miranda was.

"I'm just trying out a new style." Jack said already knowing how unconvincing it sounded.

"Uh Huh, well you might want to find a uniform before we present. Oh and here." Kahlee reached in her pocket and handed Jack a hanker cheif.

"What the hell is this for?"

"That's for the lipstick on your neck."

Jack tried not to but there was no mistaking the blush on her face. "Oh I must of..."

"Don't bother. I just hope your girlfriend doesn't work here. If the Alliance catches wind that your invloved with another officer they might shut down our proposal for breach in protocol. So as a favor to me can you wait until after this is done before you go public?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And I never said she works for the Alliance."

"But i'm right aren't I?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'll see you later."

Kahlee chuckled and after a breif goodbye Sanders was gone. Before anyone else could notice it she wiped Miranda's lipstick off her neck with Kahlee's gift. She must of missed it during her group shower in the morning.

Jack made the familiar trek to her unit's offices. She wondered if Alenko would be in today. She didn't patriculary like Kaidan because she usually had to actually work when he was there. Plus he always struck Jack as a stick in the mud. On top of the extra workload his presence threatened she couldn't let Alenko see her until she changed into a uniform.

She peeked her head around the corner to get a view of who was in this morning and to her dismay Kaidan Alenko was standing in the center of the room talking with some recruit she didn't recognize.

Jack jumped when she heard a door open behind her and she spun around to see who was behind her.

Miranda Lawson stood in the doorframe of a small closet holding an Alliance uniform.

"Hurry up and get in here before someone sees us." Lawson said in a hushed tone.

Jack scurried into the closet and closed the door behind her. She grabbed the uniform from her hands and instantly unzipped the catsuit and let it fall to the ground. Miranda quickly stuffed the discarded catsuit into a dufflebag. Jack hurriedly put on the uniform not bothering with the buttons yet.

Miranda reached up and did them for her. "Nobody knows right?"

"Kahlee Sanders knows I was with a woman last night but she doesn't know it's you. She did somehow figure out that you work for the Alliance."

Miranda finished buttoning the coat. "How the hell does she know all that?"

"Don't worry about it. But being in uniform should mean we're good. Alenko's in though. So that sucks."

"Really? Damnit. That might complicate things."

"Why?"

"If Kaidan is here that means we have something important to do. Plus he knows both of us well enough that he might figure out something is different between us."

"Well I already have to help Sanders with a proposal so your on your own Princess."

Miranda brushed a rogue strand of brown hair from Jack's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Well we better go see what's going on."

"Yeah. Keep your hands to yourself out there." Jack reminded her.

"Please Jack, I have better self control than that. As far as I'm concerned while we're in this building last night never happened."

Jack didn't understand why but Miranda's comment hurt her. "Uh..yeah okay."

Miranda smiled. "But I am looking forward to tonight." The admission alleviated some of Jack's pain and the biotic awkwardly returned her smile.

Jack opened the closet and stepped out with Miranda close behind. Kaidan was standing before them with a bemused look plastered on his face.

"What the hell were you two doing in there?" Kaidan asked.

Jack's heart skipped a beat and she could tell Miranda was equally caught off-guard.

Jack acted fast. "What the fuck do you think? The Cerberus bitch here was just giving me shit like always."

Miranda caught on instantly. "Hardly Jack. If you'd just do your bloody job properly I wouldn't have to remind you of how poorly you're doing it now. Honestly I don't know why the Alliance puts up with you. You're nothing but a liability."

"Alright enough ladies. I'm actually glad I caught you two together. I have some excellent news for you both." Kaidan said with a big grin.

"Your finally going to pluck your eyebrows?" Jack said.

Miranda tried to hide the chuckle that crept out of her. "What is it Kaidan?"

"Shepard is awake!"


	8. Chapter 8

Notes- Finally the final chapter! (Well sort of) This story got away from me I had no intentions of making it this long. What can I say I love writing Jack and Miranda. After you've finished this story I'd really appreciate it if you check out my new series "Shepard and Liara Versus The Terminus Ring" it picks up not long after this story ends and I hope fans of Liara and Femshep will enjoy it. But don't worry Miranda and Jack will be back and very much together in the future! Oh and this chapter is NSFW again so if you don't like lesbian sex I don't know go away I guess.

...

Jack wiped the self satisfied grin from her face and instantly became serious. "Wait what? Shepard? Like our Shepard?"

"What other Shepard would I be talking about?" Kaidan said.

"She's awake?" Miranda asked sounding equally suprised.

"Awake and speaking. Liara T'Soni messaged me this morning. After six months she just woke up last night."

"Fuck..." Jack said as she tried to find words.

Miranda was smiling. The news that their commander was back in the land of the living was not just good news to Lawson either. Jack liked Shepard more than liked she respected her. Shepard had been the one to show her how useless it was going on the way she had for years. That being a total bitch to everyone wasn't really getting her much of anything.

"What's her condition?" Miranda asked.

"Not entireley sure. I know she's bedridden for now."

"That not out of the ordinary. You don't wake up from a coma after half a year and spring out of bed." said Miranda.

Jack still didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to getting good news. "Has she said anything? You know, about what happened up there?"

Kaidan shook his head. "No. At least not yet. I'm sure reporters and Alliance officials are going to be all over her soon enough but Hackett made sure she had one day to adjust. Liara said that Shepard wants to see anyone she can from the Normandy. I'm leaving tonight for London right after work and you two are more than welcome to tag along."

Jack and Miranda shared a look they hoped Alenko didn't catch.

"Of course. I'll meet you right after work." Miranda said.

Jack knew it was what they needed to do but she felt a strange mix of dissapointment and joy at that very moment. "Yeah I'll be there."

"Good. Unfortunetly we do have work to do in the meantime. Relay reconstruction is entering it's final stages across almost every major system which means more for us to deal with here."

"I already have my own shit to deal with today." Jack told him. "It's up to you and Precious here to solve."

"Alright. You ready to get to work Miranda?"

Miranda ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll catch up with you in a second Kaidan."

"Don't keep me waiting too long. The turians are not making our lives easy." Then Kaidan was off and out of sight.

Miranda sighed. "I guess we'll have to reschedule."

"Yeah. But this is good news."

"Yes of course. Still, I was looking forward to trying something new tonight."

Jack smirked and scanned the area to make sure nobody could see them before she grabbed Miranda's ass and squeezed. "I was looking forward to putting you in your place Cheerleader." Jack growled in Miranda's ear and then let go of her behind.

Miranda was blushing hard. "Jack please, we're at work."

"Don't be such a pussy. I'll catch you later."

Miranda shot her a half smile and left the biotic alone in the hall.

The rest of the day crawled on and on at a snail's pace. Eventually it was time for Jack to meet Kahlee for their presentation to the board. The Alliance reconstruction board had been created shortly after the war as a means to prioritize and organize human reconstruction efforts in the wake of the Reaper's severe devastation.

After a breif but well worded presentation by Sanders The board approved Kahlee's proposal and agreed to begin reconstruction on Grissom Academy. Jack even spoke in favor of the project. She doubted it helped much but it seemed to make Kahlee happy. Jack still had no intention of returning but the look of pure joy on her face when the proposal was approved made Jack decide to tell her later.

As the pair stepped outside Jack was more focused on meeting Kaidan and Miranda than the meeting she just left. The hug caught her off guard as Kahlee pulled her into a tight embrace Jack heard her sniffling back tears.

"Thank you Jack." Kahlee said in a weeping voice.

Jack patted her back in an awkward gesture of support. "Sure don't mention it." When they seperated Kahlee's tears had made her makeup run down her face under her eyes. "I'll see you around Sanders." Jack said in farewell before going back through security and heading to the carpark.

Miranda was leaning against Alenko's skycar currently inspecting her finger nails. Jack made sure Kaidan wasn't around before she approached her.

"Miranda, what's up where's Alenko?" Lawson ignored her question but instead smiled at her. "What?"

"You used my name. Are you perhaps growing up a bit Jack?"

"Yeah I also wrote you a poem. It's called fuck you."

Miranda laughed. "Well you'll have to read me that on the ride to the airport. Although Kaidan may be confused by such a grand romantic gesture." she teased back.

"Shut up! The only grand romantic gesture your getting out of me are my fingers in your p..."

"I'm glad you made it ladies." Kaidan said interrupting Jack and making both girl's faces turn bright red. "Sorry to interrupt your bickering." Jack almost let out an actual sigh of relief when she realized Kaidan had not caught what she said. "I was hoping you two would be able to put your differences aside for tonight. You think you can do that?"

Miranda and Jack locked eyes for a moment before Miranda answered. "I think we can handle it. Can't we Jack?"

"Whatever you say bubble butt. Let's go, I'm freezing my ass off out here."

The gang piled into the skycar and made their way to Vancouver International Airport.

The flight to London was unsurprisingly unpopulated. With the exception of a few business men making the late flight to the city the plane was empty leaving Kaidan, Jack and Miranda more than enough room to spread out. Jack choose a seat far away from Lawson to maintain their cover but after an hour or so Alenko had fallen asleep. Miranda crept her way over to Jack and sat next to her.

"Kaidan's out like a light so I think it's safe if we sit next to each other." Miranda said.

"Whatever."

Miranda playfully elbowed her. "Come on Jack I'm willing to admit I like spending time with you. Even when were weren't naked."

"Yeah well I'm not sure we have much more to talk about."

Miranda pulled her hair back into a bun. "I never did get to hear about you."

"I don't like talking about myself much."

"Tough I'm bored. So we'll start with something easy. Favorite food?"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Just answer the bloody question."

"What for?"

"It's a way of getting to know each other."

Jack groaned. "I don't fucking know...cookies."

"Cookies? Are you four years old?"

"Hey screw you! You asked. I have fond memories of cookies. And I don't have a lot of fond memories."

Miranda rolled her fingers on her thigh. "Alright, favorite..."

Jack interrupted her. The familiar tug between her legs was becoming too much and she had no patience for talking right now. "You can ask me stupid crap any time. How about instead we go and fuck in the plane's bathroom."

Miranda chuckled "How romantic Jack."

"What's it gonna be cheerleader? You wanna know what my favorite rainy day song is or do you wanna actually have fun?"

"We do have a couple of hours before we land. I suppose..."

Before Miranda could answer Jack took her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom. The bathroom was small but they had enough room to work with. Jack had let her take command before but she was determined to not let that become a habit. Jack took Miranda's lips in her own in a hungry kiss as she wasted no time unzipping Lawson's catsuit and peeling her out of it. Jack took hold of Miranda's breasts and teased her nipples into stiff points between her fingers before releasing her hold to undress herself. Jack fumbled with her belt before she tugged her pants down to her knees followed by her panties. She pulled her mouth away from Miranda's. "On your knees cheerleader." Miranda was quick to follow her command but she didn't bury her face between Jack's legs like the biotic wanted. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I'm curious."

"What?" Jack asked breathlessly she was already so wet that Miranda's delay was much more annoying than anything else.

"Do you really have a favorite rainy day song?" Miranda asked.

Jack groaned and seized Lawson by the back of the head and pushed her face forward.

To be Concluded in the Epilogue.

(And yeah i know this wasn't technically the end yet. But I'm tired and I need to go to bed. The Epilogue will be out later today. Sorry.)


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jack's knees buckled and she collapsed on to the floor of the restroom next to Miranda. Miranda wiped her lips with the back of her hand as Jack tried to regain her breath. The two women leaned against the bathroom door close enough so that their shoulders were touching.

"Fuck you're good at that." Jack said.

"Thank you."

Jack reached down and pulled her underwear and pants back up her legs before buckling her belt back. Miranda followed her lead and zipped her catsuit back up.

"You're alright Miranda." Jack admitted.

Miranda smiled. "You're not so bad yourself Jack."

Jack was startled by how much she was growing to like Miranda. She was beautiful, smart and...talented but that wasn't entirely what drove Jack's attraction to her. On some level Lawson was like herself. While there were still several things that solidified that Miranda and Jack were very much dissimilar there was something about the woman that reminded Jack of herself. She decided to give up trying to make sense of it and enjoy her company.

"This whole business has me thinking about the Normandy."

"Me too." Miranda said.

"I've been thinking about when we went our separate ways."

Miranda brushed her hair back from her face. "If I remember correctly the last thing you said to me was _Go Fuck yourself Cerberus Bitch. _Not the most charming farewell I have been given."

"Sounds like something I would have said. Listen Miranda, you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine but I was a total bitch so I'm sorry I said that."

"We need to stop apologizing to each other."

"It is getting out of hand." Jack agreed.

"So why don't we really start fresh like we agreed to last night. No more talking about Cerberus or the Illusive Man or how we treated each other before."

"Just forget it all?"

"Forgive and forget."

"Yeah alright. You know we still have about five hours until we land in London."

"Jack, that was fun but I'm not sure I could go on for five hours."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Not exactly what I meant but I like the way you think."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

Jack sighed. "You wanna talk?" She asked awkwardly. Jack didn't much care for coversation but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy talking to Miranda last night.

Miranda smiled "I'd like that Jack."

...

Miranda and Jack's story continues in "Miranda and Jack's First Christmas"

Final Notes- Finally done! Thanks so much for sticking with it. YOU are now officially my favorite person! I hope I did Jack and Miranda justice. It was a hell of a lot harder than I thought it was going to be to write a series about pretty much two characters talking the whole time (And taking the occasional break from talking to have hot steamy sex) so hopefully it didn't come off as well...crap. As for Miranda and Jack's future I have an idea for their involvment in episode 3 of the Shepard and Liara versus series that i'm very excited for. As of now their episode is called "Shepard and Liara Versus the Alliance". Episode one of that series "Shepard and Liara Versus the Terminus Ring" just started and I'd love it if you check it out.

Thanks again.


End file.
